The semiconductor Integrated Circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs, with each generation having smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generations. These advances, however, have caused the increase in the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs and, for these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing are needed.
As semiconductor circuits composed of devices such as Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistors (MOSFETs) are adapted for high voltage applications, problems arise with respect to incorporating a high voltage device with a low voltage device (e.g., a logic device) for a System on Chip (SoC) technology. For example, as the scaling down of logic device continues, the process flow may be accompanied with high implantation concentrations, and thus may cause high leakage problems and the degradation of the device reliability.